


The Pocky Game [Shizaya]

by PlatinumLovesRed123



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, In Character, M/M, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatinumLovesRed123/pseuds/PlatinumLovesRed123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The rules are simple, Shizu-chan," Izaya had said, tossing the box of Pocky in the air and catching it without a hitch. "I'll hold one end in my mouth, and you'll have to bite off a small piece of the other side. And then you'll hold your end in your mouth, and I'll bite it. Repeat until the Pocky is finished."<br/>-Shizuo and Izaya play the Pocky game.-</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pocky Game [Shizaya]

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Durarara!!  
> This is my first fic on this site, but definitely not my first fic ever written. I hope to write a lot more. This is like my, "I'm new to AO3," fanfic. So, I hope everyone enjoys.~

_"The rules are simple, Shizu-chan," Izaya had said, tossing the box of Pocky in the air and catching it without a hitch. "I'll hold one end in my mouth, and you'll have to bite off a small piece of the other side. And then you'll hold your end in your mouth, and I'll bite it. Repeat until the Pocky is finished." His eyes glinted mischievously._

_"Oh, and," he added, "when we finish a stick, you have to kiss me. Or vice versa depending on who gets the last bite."_

_"Don't get me wrong, Shizu-chan. I'm not doing this because I like sweets or want to kiss you. I'm doing this because I'm bored."_

They had sat down in Shizuo's apartment, on that humid day, with a fan turned on in an attempt to cool them off. Izaya had complained, saying they should go back to his place instead, but Shizuo didn't want to go. So Izaya, in his boredom, went through Shizuo's cupboards for snacks, finding a stash of chocolate, strawberry, and even milk-flavoured Pocky. He took the strawberry one.  
  
And now, Izaya was sitting on Shizuo's lap, facing him with the now almost-empty pack of Pocky, his eyes challenging Shizuo's, which seemed to reflect the same intensity. He held the almost finished stick of Pocky between his teeth, waiting for Shizuo. All the kisses were short ones, pecks given by Izaya...so far.

Shizuo chuckled, and Izaya rose an eyebrow. Before he knew it, Shizuo's lips were on his, the stick of Pocky finished. His mouth was pried open, the sickeningly sweet flavour hitting his tongue, along with the taste of something that can only be described as _Shizuo_. He had endured the nauseous taste just to entertain himself, but at this rate, he would need a lot of fatty tuna and coffee to erase the disgusting, sweet taste.

"Mmm..." Izaya accidentally let a small moan escape his lips, gasping when Shizuo's hand trailed down a bit too low as he slapped the adventurous hand away. He tried to pull away, only for Shizuo to pull him closer, so he closed his eyes, a small blush adorning his cheeks. The embarrassment was getting to him, and Shizuo finally broke the kiss.

"W-what kind of a kiss was that anyways?" Izaya looked away. "Disgusting."

"If I can recall, you were _moaning_ , flea. If it were disgusting, you wouldn't have moaned like that." Shizuo smirked, flipping Izaya onto his back and hovering over him, and knowing he had caught on to Izaya, seeing through his act. Izaya squirmed around, averting his gaze.

"In fact...I'm really turned on right now. Maybe I should do more of those _disgusting_ things that you claim to loathe." Shizuo leaned down, closer to Izaya. His gaze was fiery.

"Do it, monster," Izaya smirked, returning the intense gaze. "Ah...it's so hot here, though, so maybe we shouldn't."

Shizuo bit Izaya's shoulder. "O-ow!" Izaya glared.

"Nah, let's do it now." Shizuo chuckled. He kissed Izaya again. And so, Shizuo started 'distracting' Izaya, the box of Pocky now forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly struggle to write these two in-character and often get stuck on what to write. And then when I get ideas, I either: forget about them, or somehow just don't have time to write them.


End file.
